Video Killed The Radio Star (and everyone else)
by Chucky Ray
Summary: One day when Peter is in school a bunch of alien creatures begin crawling out of all of the television sets in the neighborhood and attacking them by exploding and setting fire to everything that they come in contact with.


Chapter One; The Electro Army

Peter yawned and walked into his history classroom while the bell rang. "I hate Monday mornings." He groaned while his eyelids started to droop.

"You and me both." Clara began. "What happened to you? Were you and your father out late saving the galaxy again or something?" she asked him.

"No. Shadow got loose and we had to go chase him down." He explained. "I just don't understand what's gotten into that dog lately." He said before he took his seat.

"Alright class, who can tell me what we have been discussing for the last couple of weeks?" she questioned when suddenly a girl with auburn hair, purple braces, and rimmed glasses rose her hand. "Daphne?" she questioned as the girl suddenly put her hand down again.

"Analogies and prepositional phrases." She replied.

"Very good Daphne, now can somebody please give me an example of an analogy?" she wondered when suddenly Maggie raised her hand. "Yes Maggie?" she questioned.

"I think it's fox is to rabbit as rabbit is to carrot." She replied.

"Very good Maggie, now Peter why don't you come up to the board and write down a prepositional phrase?" she suggested as Peter slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room and grabbed a piece of chalk. That's when he suddenly turned his head towards the window as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "C'mon Peter let's not get distracted." His teacher told him until she realized how worried and pale his face had gotten.

"Peter, are you alright?" she asked him anxiously while he just continued to watch the people outside continue running and screaming from multicolored flat and skinny creatures. There came a sudden blast of electricity into the air and all that he could see was sparks raining down onto the ground. Then suddenly without thinking he dropped his piece of chalk into the tray and ran out of the classroom.

"Peter wait!" Clara cried while a couple of boys from his basketball team snickered as they turned to look at each other.

"Uh oh, busted." One of them said as Clara continued chasing Peter outside. As soon as they had gotten down the driveway he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Oswald, but something's wrong." He told her as she just simply nodded at him.

"I know. I'm not here to discipline you. I just what to know what it is." She explained as they both turned their heads to look back a crossed the street while the creatures continued exploding and the petrified screams grew louder. "What are those things?" she asked him nervously while feeling her heart start to pound frantically against her chest.

"I'm not sure. I wish I did though." He told her.

"We have to call the police." She said.

"Uh hullo!? What are we going to say that a bunch of creatures from outer space are attacking the city?" he questioned her with disbelief.

"Good point." She began. "Alright let's go get your father then. If anyone can help solve this mystery The Doctor can. He'll know what's going on." She said.

 _…_ _._

The Doctor grew a look of horror and bewilderment as his son and girlfriend came through the door. "Peter? Clara? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in school. He's not in trouble is he?" he wondered but Clara just shook her head.

"No, of course he isn't. I talked to the office before we came here, and we got an excused leave." She began. "You see we needed your help. Something, some kind of creature was attacking people out in front of the school." She explained.

"Really? What did it look like?" he asked her.

"It looked like a cartoon drawing of some sort that escaped from the television." She told him.

"Oh no!" he cried in a horrified gasp before he grabbed his sonic screwdriver off of the counter.

"Doctor what is it?" Clara asked him worriedly.

"The Electro Army." He told her.

"The what!?" she exclaimed.

"The Electro Army." Peter repeated as she turned over to look at him.

"Yes, I've got that much, but what are they?" she asked him.

"Creatures that are programmed to activate on bad energy, and once they have found enough of it they need to find an electric device to escape out of, otherwise they lose all of their electricity, and if that happens, they lose all of their power." He explained.

"You know, just when I think that I have God's green earth finally figured out, you people never fail to surprise me." She said. "I guess that's what comes of dating an alien and teaching his son and you'd think by now that I'd be used to it." She said.

"Listen to me Clara, you better get back to the school." The Doctor told her.

"What!? Are you crazy!? Let's see, teach a class full of teenagers or help a family of aliens save the world. Which one do you think sounds more exciting? I mean even you Doctor can't argue with that logic." She told him with a grin.

"But who's going to teach their class?" he asked her.

"Don't worry, I got a sub." She reassured him.

"Oh great, I'm starving!" he teased as Clara grinned and rolled her eyes before he started walking all over the house and whistling. "Shadow! Come here boy!" he cried when suddenly Martha appeared.

"He isn't here. Mickey's taking him for a walk." She explained when suddenly it became The Doctor's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh c'mon you guys! How many times do I have to tell you to consult me before you take that dog anywhere!?" he cried before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily and then turned over to look at his son. "Alright Peter, since Shadow isn't here I'm going to need you to step up and do his job, or rather all that you're capable of doing for me." He told him.

"Ooh! Do I get extra credit!?" he exclaimed turning to look over at his teacher who just simply scoffed at him.

"Don't make me laugh!" she told him before they raced out the front door together.


End file.
